There are several different types of clamping apparatuses. For example, one-type of clamping apparatus includes a spring-actuated lever, which is configured to transition the clamping apparatus from a clamped state to an unclamped state, and vice versa. This type of clamping apparatus is beneficial in a number of applications.
For example, a power tool, such as an oscillating tool, may utilize this type of clamping apparatus to attach an accessory thereto while in a clamped state and detach this same accessory therefrom while in an unclamped state. By using this type of clamping apparatus, the oscillating tool is configured to quickly switch to a different accessory, such as a cutting tool, a sanding tool, or any suitable tool, by simply moving the spring-actuated lever.
However, upon transitioning, the spring-actuated lever is configured to return to a position (e.g., position associated with the clamped state) with a substantial amount of force at least due to the spring. In addition, the spring-actuated lever may do so relatively quickly. In this regard, when a user is operating the spring-actuated lever, there is a possibility that the fast and forceful return of the spring-actuated lever may present a safety hazard for the user's fingers or whatever happens to be in the path of the spring-actuated lever.